She Fed Off Me
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: Stefan and Elena have a fight, again, over her feeding from Damon. Will it always be Stefan? Or is that about the changed? Rated: T. NOT all fluff, it will come later. Damon/Elena.


**Author's Note: **Since I haven't wrote for Delena on this account, I thought I should add something new and improved from my others that may or may not ever get finished. (:

* * *

I laid staring at the ceiling of the Salvatore Boarding house. Something I'm getting accustomed to here lately. Especially since I'd almost drank a little too much from Matt. I can't trust myself outside right now, not for a while. Even though Stefan has promised to help, he's not much of one, considering he's a ripper anyway.

My mind wonders to why I didn't choose Damon. The one who lives the same lifestyle that I have to live. Not by choice, neither of us.

It's too late to turn back now, I guess. Or rather I think it is.

"Elena,"

I looked up to find my so-called, '_boyfriend_,' staring down at me. I must have had my eyes closed.

Rage overwhelms me everyday. Whether it be at Rebekah for taking my life, Matt for driving over the bridge, or at myself for even turning while we all were stuck in those cells. I shouldn't have tasted that blood, or attacked Damon after it was all over. I wasn't myself. I'm still not.

"Yeah," I sat up, moving over. Patting the place beside me, hoping he'd sit down.

"You need to feed,"

Nodding my head, "but I just fed this morning."

Stefan shook his head before placing it in the palm of his hands.

I know he's still upset over me drinking blood from his brother.

"That's another thing we need to talk about," he pursed on. "You can't keep drinking from Matt. He's only one person. And even though blood regenerates back, not fast enough to keep him healthy..." Stefan trailed off, but sadly I wondered if it's where I took too much and went back for more. "You're going to cause him to be come anemic."

"I understand all of that, but I don't have any willing friends besides Matt to help me out with the problem I'm dealing with."

"Again, we're going to have to start looking for stangers."

Now I really know where this conversation is headed.

"And why is that?"

Stefan took my hand in his, but I quickly jerked it back away from him. "If you were to... uhm, kill... them, it wouldn't be as hard on you as if it were someone you know personally."

"That's the problem, Stefan." I stood up, outraged. "I hate this life. I never wanted this, we'd discussed it before. Both of you knew this the day I had all day to complete the transition. You both are selfish. Especially you. You made Damon drink, too. How do you think that makes us feel?"

"I wasn't the one who pushed you to drink, or even tried to! I'm always letting you make your own decisions. Damon's the one said you had to drink, '_no questions asked_.'" He mocked.

"The difference, Stefan, he can help me."

Stefan eyed me carefully, wanting oh-so-badly to take a step forward, but didn't. "I knew it would come to this."

"Come to what, extactly?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Elena. The moment you drank blood from him, you knew that there would be a part of you that loved him and you wouldn't turn back."

"Stefan, there's always going to be a part of me that loves both of you. But forever with me, isn't like forever with you."

Damon chose that time to walk into the conversation, or argument, if you'd like to call it that. "Mind if I have a word with my brother, Elena?"

I vampire-sped out of the room away from the both of them. I couldn't handle this right now.

* * *

"Why the yelling and fighting? Honeymoon already over? Or did it ever start?" Damon joked.

"You know why we were arguing. You're the main reason. You have been from the very beginning when she met you."

Damon smirked, "but there, my dear brother, is where you're wrong." He reached over for a glass of scotch before continuing, "the first time I met here, wasn't the first time I'd met her."

"I'm suppose to believe that?"

"Ask her. I compelled her to forget that night, but it was the same night that her parents drove off that bridge."

"Then why weren't you there to help them?"

"I was already gone. I didn't want you to know I was in Mystic Falls yet. I had things to do before you knew. Had I been around to hear the crash and everything going on, don't you think I would have been there?"

Stefan grabbed his glass out of his hand before smashing it against the nearest wall, "I don't know, Damon. You think of yourself quite a bit more often than you think of anyone else."

"Wrong again," Damon grabbed Stefan by the first, pitching him as far as he could, before going after him again. "I think about her. I think about Elena, every second of every day. I love her more than you ever could."

"In a different way."

"No, I'm different when I'm around her. Had you stayed gone with Klaus, I could have had her and you know it."

Stefan laughed as he pushed Damon off of him. "Keep telling yourself that."

"If you're not worried about it, why do you keep her away from me, hu? Why did you get so angry when she **fed **off of me?" Damon blared his eyes in a way that would be sexy to any woman.

Stefan's face changed with his fangs down, lunging at him.

Damon quickly moved out of the way. "There's another difference between you and I, brother. Elena and I will always be faster and stronger than you."

He made his way out the door, rolling up his sleeves as he went.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And for right now, this is it. I know it isn't that hot yet, but it will get there. R&R. Thanks, loves! (:


End file.
